Potter & Weasley's Day Care
by elfsborg91
Summary: Crossover between HP and Daddy daycare. Harry and Ron decide to open a daycare, were anything can happen. How will they handle the kids, and how will Ron handle becoming a dad in the near future. Title may change and more info inside.


* * *

A/N: So... this is something me and my sister thought of one day, and we thought that it would be fun to write. It won't follow what J.K Rowling wrote in 19 years later, not that much at least. Harry's not together with Ginny, Teddy lives with him, then there are some things that we haven't decided yet :)

**Prologue**

* * *

"Seriously Ron, how am I supposed to have Teddy taken care of. This has to be a common problem, you know." Harry Potter told his best friend who was seated on the opposite side of the small dinning table. They were currently alone in the apartment that Ron Weasley shared with his fiancée Hermione Granger, who was running late as she was working at the ministry of magic.

"You know with Hermione pr…"

"Shh, don't say it. If you do then it's no turning back." Ron glared at Harry, daring him to finish the sentence he had started.

"What I mean is that this will be a big problem for you too. Sure both of us have flexible working hours, but Teddy needs to spend time with kids." Harry groaned loudly and rested his head against his hands. Sighing Ron patted him lightly on the shoulder in an attempt to be reassuring.

"We will come up with something, you'll see mate." Ron thought for a moment and then he spoke again. "That day care thing perhaps isn't that bad."

This caught Harry's attention and Ron was encouraged to continue when Harry looked up to get a better view of his friend.

"You should put Teddy in a _day care thing_. But it can't be with muggles… and there are no in our world…" Suddenly it was like someone had turned on a light switch in Harry's head; his mind was beginning to speed up, slowly forming a plan.

"We should open one."

"We should **_what_** now?!" Ron stared at Harry in disbelief at first but then the disbelief turned into a mix between so many emotions Harry wasn't sure if Ron were going to explode or just remain frozen with a stupid look on his face, since his eyes were wide and his mouth open when he realised that Harry wasn't in fact joking.

"Think about it Ron. Teddy will get friends his own age and he won't have to hide his ability, it will be good for them all, and as I said before we have flexible works. It will be a good opportunity for you as well, for when the ba…"

"Harry! _How many_ times do I have to say_it!?_ **Don't** talk about **that**."

"Well, if we do this you'll get _practice_, even if you do baby sit at times, but then if it makes you uncomfortable to think of it that way, then look at it this way, like a favour to me and all the other parents. And don't forget the **children** Ron, _the little children_, who will have such a _good_ time." Harry could see Ron soften a bit and he knew that if he could only get Hermione on his side, then Ron would be sold.

* * *

Hermione knew that there was something going on the minuet she appareted into the living room after a long day at the ministry. The way Ron guardedly watched Harry as he walked up to greet her with a light hug. Harry on the other hand was smiling at her and seemed very sure of himself.

"Hermione, we have something we would like your opinion about."

"What would that be, Harry?" She asked as she slumped down on the couch with Ron next to her, his arm around her shoulder in a tense but casual way.

"As you know I have thought about what to do with Teddy, and now we have figured out a way to solve more than one problem." The smug grin on Harry's face and the nervous way Ron was now playing with her hair made her feel on edge, what had they been talking about before she came home.

"We want to open a day care."

"You want to open a day care?" Harry nodded and then looked at Ron meaningfully, and when she turned to her fiancé she got a small confirming smile.

"Just listen, we will take care of the kids in the wizard world, or some of them. They'll get to know some peers, we, especially Ron, will get experience with children. It won't get in the way of our jobs, and even if it might do, you wouldn't let us. It won't be lasting forever, it's just a temporary thing, but it will last longer than our old defence against the dark arts teachers."

Hermione eyed them unsurely for a moment, she wasn't sure of what to say to them. She knew that Harry made some valid points, but seeing them taking care of several young children. She was aware of the fact that they were both good with children, Harry even had one living with him, and Ron had his nieces and nephews, but if they would be able to deal with the responsibility. A voice in her mind told her that perhaps she should let them try; it was after all a good idea. There were so many parents that had to quit there jobs as soon as they became parents.

"I'll just say this, and I'll only say it once. You're in this on your own, I have my work and the baby with all that comes with it." She felt Ron who had started to relax tense up again once she uttered the word baby, but she ignored him. Perhaps this would be a better idea than she had thought at first.


End file.
